The Best Man
by Celena Winter
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going to get married within two weeks, but there is no sign of the bride-to-be. Draco, however, has made an apperance back in Harry's life and it makes everything just a little complecated. What to do...? HPDM
1. Surprise!

**The Best Man**

Chapter One:

Surprise!

He walked out of the fireplace, flicking non-existent soot from his shoulder. Taking in the study, he noted with some nostalgia, that it hadn't changed in the least.

With long strides, he walked to the door and stepped out of the study, knowing where his parents would be at that hour of the day.

...

"Hey, you never guess who I saw back in town?" Ron shouted as way of greeting, the moment he apparated into the spacious living room.

"Who did you see?" Harry asked, calling out from his bedroom.

"Yours truly: Mister Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" Harry walked out, the top of his shirt still unbuttoned as his face lightened up in excitement.

"Merlin, you behave like he was your long lost lover." Ron teased, laughing as Harry blushed a deep red.

"I haven't seen him in so long." Harry snapped back defensively, walking back into his room.

"Yeah, I know, just as long as your fiancee - if I recall correctly - but I don't see you jumping to the chance of seeing Ginny." Ron retorted, amused; flopping down on the armchair.

"What is that suppose to mean?"The dark haired man walked out of his bedroom, fully dressed.

"What was the first thing that you said when the two left?" The redhead asked. "Don't lie!" He laughed as Harry opened his lips to respond.

He snapped his mouth shut before pausing for a moment in thought. "'I hope he doesn't get too homesick'." He replied in a small voice.

"Exactly, your thoughts and worries were on Mister Malfoy, you didn't even think to wonder about your fiancee." Ron laughed.

"You shouldn't find it all so funny, she's your sister." Harry retorted in bemused anger.

"I don't think you and Ginny make a good couple." The taller man admitted easily.

"You tell me this two weeks before I am to marry your sister?"

"To be honest, it was all quite a rush. We got rid of Voldemort, finished seventh year and then took a break. You stayed away for some time until Ginny announced that she was travelling after she finished her studies... everyone was so outraged, because surely she was supposed to stay by your side, inspite of the fact that you never dated... although Ginny never did give up trying to get into your pants. So you gave into mom's heartbroken looks and asked Ginny to marry you. That was two years ago... I'm suprised that mom 

didn't put her foot down before now and asked Ginny to come back to fulfill the contract." Ron mused outloud for a moment. "In any case, Ginny hasn't come home in all those two years and only has time to ask you for some money to help her in her travels. I'm surprised you let her have the money at all, but then you do just give her just enough for her necessities... she can't be happy about that." He laughed.

"You have a very low opinion of your sister." Harry mused.

"She's changed, Harry. I love you like your brother, so neither take precedence, but she's changed man. Mom won't see it because she's so caught up in you making her dream come true... but Ginny, I dunno. You do realise she hasn't made any effort or said anything about coming back. We're all just presuming that she's going to come back because mom told her to. But as 'Mione says, 'Assume will make an ass out of you and me'. Ginny is a odd ball."

Harry laughed inspite of himself. "I want to see Draco... will he be visiting?" He asked eagerly, changing the subject easily enough.

"Like you have to ask... if he was only here for a second, he would still make time to see you... I'm telling you, he is as bad as you. He can't live without you." Ron smiled.

"Merlin, I hope so." Harry smiled hopefully, if a little ruefully.

Ron laughed. "Death and taxes, death and taxes." He quoted in amusement.

...

Draco smiled nervously as he walked the path up to the Burrow; knowing full well that on a Saturday afternoon, Mrs Weasley would have harrassed her children – by name or not – to visit for a langishly extended lunch. Shifting the shrank package from one hand to the other, he leaned over and pulled at the bell.

The moment that the bell shieked, the house seemed to come to life with noise. Voices were raised, doors were opened and banged closed, items were shifted loud enough to crash and Draco laughed.

"Draco!" The blond grinned as he looked up at the outburst. Harry stood with the door wide open, one hand on the door frame and the other still on the doorhandle.

The brunet started bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited and unsure of what to do with himself before lauching himself forward and burying himself in Draco's open arms. "Gods, Draco. It's really you." He inhaled deeply, burying his face on the firm chest.

"It's really me and it's really you." Draco laughed, burying his face in Harry's hair, breathing in deeply in turn. "I take it that you missed me."

"Terribly," Harry admitted unabashlely as he pulled away and grinned. "But tell me, how are you? How was Egypt? How was the excavation? Did you sight any Dragons? You didn't get ill, did you? Did you eat well? Did you sleep your full hours?"

"Woo woo, hold your Threshals, pet. One question at a time." The aristocrat laughed, his heart warming up inside as the brunet blushed. "Now, I'm absolutely great... now that I'm back home," Harry's blush deepened in appriciation. "Egypt was beautiful and crazy. The excavation was slow and rather pointless. 

No, I didn't see any Dragons, I do believe they are in breeding season, so no one will be seeing them any time soon. I didn't get ill at all, I won't make the same mistake twice, so I didn't eat anything odd. In saying that, I did eat well and I slept my full hours." He smiled indugently. "Did I miss anything, love?" Harry shook his head quickly, blushing again, but glad nonetheless to get _that_ sorted. "So, how about you return the favour?" The blond smiled.

"I'm fine, a little bored now that I quit Auror work. England will always be beautiful and cold and wonderfully windy with the on-going plays of peek-a-boo with the sun." He scrunched up his nose and Draco melted. "I still feel like going ahead with becoming a primary teacher... so I will be starting my training soon. The only Dragon I know right now is Mrs. Weasley, she is going insane with the wedding preparations..." He trailed off and grey eyes turned away. "I haven't been ill at all, apart from a slight cold I caught from Hermione a few weeks back. I have been eating properly and insomia is starting up again." Draco frowned at this and Harry turned to look into the house that was still in a flurry of activity even though nothing could be seen.

"What do you mean the insomnia has returned?"

"I think it may be pre-wedding gitters." Harry excused quickly.

Grey eyes searched the fidgety man before him. Harry worried his lip and his eyes skittered all over the place. "Are you afraid of comittment, or just committing to the Weaselette... or is it something else?"

Harry shrugged, smiling nervously, meeting Draco's eyes meekly without answering.

"Lets go in and greet the others, I have some things for Molly and then you and I will be going out. I need to talk to you about something." Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Are you still out here?" Hermione asked, nearly walking into them as the two men turned to walk into the house. "Well come on, you can't expect to keep each other company forever." The brunette herded them in and closed the door behind her.

"Death and Taxes!" Ron cackled from somewhere up the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry blushed and Draco cocked a brow in mild confusion.

"Draco Dear, how are you?" Molly Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, wiping her hands in her apron before taking the tall blond in a big hug that lasted several seconds.

"I'm extremely well, thank you Molly, and how about yourself?" Draco smiled beautifully.

"Oh you know, prepare this and that, don't kill the helpers." She laughed nervously. Draco smiled back kindly. "Do tell me how your co-worker is? Ginny hasn't had the decency to call in at all." She huffed in frustrated annoyance.

"Yes, well, I haven't spoken so much with her myself. I saw her just before I returned, but the meeting was short." Draco smiled tightly, glancing briefly at Harry who hovered at his side but otherwise ignored the conversation between the Weasley Matron and the Malfoy Heir.

"Ah, no matter, will you be staying for lunch?" She turned away, hiding her frown.

"Yes, that would be lovely. But I am stealing Harry away for a little while, please don't wait for us if we're late." He smiled, sugar-sweet, already entwining his fingers with Harry's and pulling the slightly smaller man with him.

"Well, do try and hurry, won't you." Molly smiled, walking back to the kitchen.

...

Draco pulled short at the border of the Weasley's property, outside the wards. He turned to the brunet as green eyes lifted to look at him. "Close your eyes." Harry frowned but complied. Draco stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the darker man. "Do you trust me?" He breathed against baby curls.

"With all my heart." Harry whispered veheremetly, clinging to the strong shoulders.

"Hold on." Grey eyes closed

They felt the tug of apparition and balanced each other as they landed. Neither moved to pull away or opened their eyes. They stood still for several minutes, savouring the moment together and letting the environment slowly filter into their conciousness.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Harry asked timidly, hating himself for breaking the moment.

Draco chuckled but nodded nonetheless as he pulled away and an amused verbal "yes" followed his actions.

Green eyes fluttered open very slowly, taking in the sudden brightness that a cloudless sky allowed. "Wow!" He whispered, careful not to disturve the tranqility and beauty. "We haven't been here in the summer before." He realised, noticing how different the place was in such contraversial settings.

"I wanted us to be somewhere special for when I asked you--" Draco cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.

"Ask me what?" Harry tilted his head in inquisition, making Draco smile.

"First I need to speak to you about something... very important... about your fiancee-" He looked away.

"What? Why? What happened?" Harry frowned.

"Come, lets sit down." Draco pulled away completely and stepped towards the water edge. Harry followed, completely confused and now worried to see the blond in such an agitated state.

"Draco, you're scaring me." Harry whispered, taking a sit on the ground as the aristocrat contiued to look over the lake.

"Oh, I don't mean to love. It's just hard." Draco turned around, kneeling in front of the brunet but not daring to move too close.

"Well, spit it out before it drives us both loony." Harry snapped defensively but backed down when Draco flinched ever so slightly.

"The Weaselette is not coming. She's not turning up for the wedding." Draco whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered back, just as quietly.

"She says she's not ready to commit."Draco mumbled.

"Oh," Harry looked down. "Molly is going to be very disappointed." He whispered.

Draco waited a few minutes, but the brunet remained quiet. His eyes settled on a far off point past the watery horizon. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Oh, it's a pity, the invitations have gone out and everything... I suppose we could just have a reunion party instead." Harry shrugged.

"You don't seem very upset about it." Draco observed.

"I suppose the wedding is just going to be post-poned." Harry shrugged again.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you?" The blond ducked his head, biting his lip as he called on the famous Gryffindor courage that his company was so famous for... but he was still far too Slytherin.

Harry tilted his head to the side, waiting for the aristocrat to continue but the blond curtains continued to block his view of the gorgeous man. "Draco, what is it? Is this the bad news?" He enquired gently.

Draco choked, looking up before bursting into laughter. "It's not suppose to be, but you may see it that way, if you wish?" He chuckled, before letting a small wistful smile settle on his lips.

"Will you just tell me." Harry begged.

"Harry James Potter, Will you do me the honour of joining me on a sacred bond?" Draco whispered, watching as Harry frowned in confusion before his green eyes brightened in surprise, but not quite willing to believe he understood the request. The aristocrat continued. "Will you join your life, heart, soul and mind with my life, heart, soul and mind in wedlock?"

...

"Death and Taxes" Quote from Meet Joe Black.


	2. Decisions

Chapter Two:

Decisions

"What?"

"Marry me, Harry."

"You're insane, Draco Malfoy."

"Maybe, but I still want to marry you."

"Are you asking me just to get me out of this fix?"

"Would I do that?"

"That's not answering the question."

They looked away from each stubbornly, falling into silence with the question hanging heavily over them like threatening storm clouds.

Draco's eyes were hooded, giving nothing away.

Harry's eyes were confused, searching for something, anything that would answer the question that the blond refused to voice. He wanted to be angry: how could Draco do this to him? How could he sink so low as to take something so precious and propose it as though it was nothing. His wishful thinking had him hoping that Draco Malfoy did indeed want to marry him, that he really did care that much for him. Yet, at the same time he wanted to ran away from anything that was 'wedding', because quite frankly the whole idea was starting to sound rather ridiculous anyways.

"I would do anything for you." The blond whispered at last.

"Don't do me any favours!" Harry huffed, wounded.

"You know it nothing like that. I want you all for myself." The whisper was heated.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Draco echoed softly.

"This is not because you feel sorry for me?" Harry asked again, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"There is nothing about you that I should feel sorry for." Draco smiled gently.

The silence fell again, but the tension was gone. Harry unwrapped his arms from his chest and tilted his head to the side. Green and grey eyes met and locked, conversing far better than words ever could.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry Potter?" Draco said just as quietly.

"Kiss me." The brunet requested, leaning in just a fraction.

Draco smirked, leaning forward and complying, pressing a small peck on the pouting lips. "You're simply adorable." The smirk slipped, turning into a contect smile. "Say yes," he pressed another teasing peck.

"Yes."

Draco groaned in surprised pleasure before covering Harry's lips with a hungry kiss, his tongue begging for entrance into the innocent mouth. Entrance that was eagerly granted.

...

"Hey mate, what took you so long?" Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder as the brunet entered the house, his blond companion following close behind.

"Oh you know, death and taxes." Harry shrugged, getting a cocked eyebrow from Draco as Ron chocked on his half laugh, half gasp of surprise. The brunet took pity on his redhead friend and slapped his back to get him to breathe more easily as they walked through the house.

"Whatever mate, everyone is out back now, just don't take too long." Ron shook his head, throwing the two young men a suspicuous look as Draco pulled Harry back from the backdoor.

The two watched as the tall man made his way out of the door and walked down the path to join the rest of the family that were starting the late, but not any less extravegant, lunch.

"You have got to tell me what that is all about, all I've heard from Weasley is 'death and taxes' and now you too?" Draco turned the smaller man around to face him.

Harry bit into his lip, debating whether to tell the blond the truth or just half of it. "It's a silly little thing, really," he stalled, recalling that Hermione usually said the same thing when she didn't want to get into a conversation. Obviously Draco also realised this as he lifted his eyebrows as though to say, 'Not you too, and don't even try to lie to me.' Harry swallowed. "Hermione introduced Ron to the art of muggle movies..."

"Yes, I have seen 'Meet Joe Black'." Draco said quickly before Harry could start rambling.

Harry blushed, "well, Ron has been spouting about the fact that you and me can't live without each other and that we're a sure thing... you know like death and taxes... and couples in love." Harry headged meekly.

"What do you mean, Ron has been saying that we're a sure thing. You're supposed to be marrying his baby sister and he's professing your love for me?"

"In so many words, yeah. He said that Ginny's just not right for me and that I'm being foolish getting into this just to make Molly happy." Harry murmured shyly.

"Would you have gone through with it if Ginevra hadn't postponed and if I hadn't proposed?" Draco asked quietly.

"Probably, I didn't know you felt the same way." The brunet whispered.

"So... if I had told you that I loved you and Ginevra hadn't gotten coldfeet...?"

"I would have agonised for days on end... walk up to the alter, taken one look at you and probably cancelled the whole thing there and then." The Gryffindor laughed shakily.

Draco let a slow grin spread across his lips before suddenly grabbing Harry and pulling him against his chest. Harry let out a surprised gasp, his eyes meeting the intense gaze of the aristocrat. They lost themselves in the feel of each other as their eyes searched and drowned. "At least now I know that Weasley won't attempt to kill me the moment they realise that Weaselette isn't turning up and that I'm taking her place... taking _my _rightful place by your side." He emphasised by pressing their bodies closer.

"There will be some tears, some outraged calls of confusion and then we will kiss and everything else will fall into place." Harry mumbled breathless, his eyes alternatevely flicking from grey eyes to smirking lips.

"Then I will take you to our _secret_ honeymoon paradise and ravish you for hours, before I make love to you." Pale lashes lowered, the husky whisper making Harry gulp in anticipation if a little fearful. "Tell me, Harry, would you prefer to make love under the stars, in a lagoon or in a big Queen size bed surrounded by candels?"

"Oh Draco--" The small gasp was feverish, and Harry knew that if the blond wasn't holding him so tightly - so possessively - he would have fallen by now. But then the thought of a possessive Malfoy made his knees tremble precauriously and he wasn't so sure if Draco's arms would be enough to keep him standing up right.

"I can feel you against me... can you feel me? I'm hard just looking at you, but thinking of holding you naked, tasting your burning and sweaty skin, having your slender fingers buried in my hair, feeling your hot breath against mine, your legs wrapped tight around me as I sink deeper and deeper into your heat, your love... oh gods, Harry marry me now." Draco gasped, burying his face behind the green-eyed man's ear. "I don't think I can keep my hands off you for the next two weeks."

Harry clang closer to the blond, turning his burning face to bury it in the silky strands of hair. He opened his mouth to whisper a heated option, already knowing that Draco would refuse in face of keeping his honour intact until their wedding night, but before he tried to defy all logic and Draco's argument Mrs Weasley walked into room and pasued with a gasp.

"Harry dear, are you ok?" She asked quickly, bustling over to the clinging couple.

Before Harry could think of anything to say, Draco lifted his head and smiled winningly at the older woman. "Wedding gitters, it doesn't just happen to the bride." He pulled Harry closer as he felt the brunet relax into his frame.

"Oh, of course, poor dear. Harry, are you sure I can't take care of the ceremony, I know the reception is a little crazy but I am sure I can still fit it in." Molly Weasley pressed, worried mainly that Harry wouldn't pull through and have the proper preparations done in time and accordingly.

Draco bristled at the unvoiced concerns and the manner in which the redhead said she could _fit_ in the ceremony into her other plans. "There is nothing to worry about, Ma'am. The ceremony is taken care off. This is nothing to be done halfway. Harry deserves the very best for his wedding."

"As does my daughter." Mrs Weasley added hastily, implying that she had little faith in their handling.

"That is questionable," Draco mumbled but only Harry heard him as they were still wrapped around each other and Molly was making her way to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should just leave." Harry suggested meekly as he buried his face deeper against Draco's pale throat, inhaling deeply until he was dizzy from the aristocrat's scent and their arosal.

"No love, we will face them, and although they have no idea of what they are fully celebrating right now, we do and we will cherish it fully. I know you want your friends to be part of this, even if they are in the dark for the time being." The blond pulled back and smiled indulgently, caressing the blushing cheek of his beloved with his thumb and pressing a chaste kiss against pouty lips.


End file.
